The Cheerleader and her Wolf
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Jacob never knew when he was going to meet someone, then she stepped in his life and his whole world came undone. TOP OF THE LINE LEMON ! WARNING IF YOUR A FAN OF BELLA DO NOT READ. MAYJOR BELLA BASHING ! Dont Forget To Review My Lovelys.
1. Chapter 1

_**YEAPERS ! IN THIS STORIE THE MADE UP CHARICTER WILL BE AN DISCRITION OF ME , CUSE IM HOT ! BUT ANYWHO... READ THEN REVEIW.. IF YOU HAVE THE BALLS. IF YOU DONT REVIEW THAT MEANS YOUR AN ASSHOLE WHO GLIDES BY IN LIFE READING STORIES WITH OUT A COMMENT! STEP UP ON YUR A GAME PEOPLE ! MWUUHHHAAAAA !**_

_Hey Sam do you smell that _Paul asks in wolf form

_Yeah, let's go check it out_ Sam responded

Following the hypnotizing smell they stopped at the end of the forest and looked at the scene in front of them. There was a girl moving in the old Wally's house.

_Damn look at her... DIBS! _Paul yelled mentally.

The girl looked like she was mixed with both black and white because of her sun kissed but light skin. She had red hair flowing down her back that stopped at a curves that where her waist that reminded both boys of a coca cola bottle. Her back to them they couldnt see her face.

_Hold on, i have to tell the pack about ol'girl _Sam said fading out.

The girl turned around her 5'2 frame and allowed Paul to get a good look at her.

She had light grey eyes and full lips. She also had a tattoo on her left chest that looked like a baby's foot print.

_I hope she doesn't have a child _Embry thought as he read Paul's mind.

As if she could sence them she turned towards the forest.

FUCK The pack heard Jacob yell.

Imprinting happens at the worst times.

** ****************Destini's POV************

Un-packing is a bitch. Why do I have to do all this damn work. I better not break no fucking nail.

Ughhhhhhh, one more box. Just one more I kept telling myself.

" Do you need a hand " I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

Not knowing if I was in danger or not I turned around and landed a punch in the voices direction.

" OWWW " the man behind me yelled. His friends standing around him said looking surprized.

" That hurted? " one of them asked the one I struck. " You really felt that and it hurted " another one asked.

" Damn right it fucking did! Who the hell do you think you are sneaking up on me like that? " I said looking at all the men that where in front of me.

Seeing the one I hit bleeding I walked towards him. " Here" I said handing him a rag from my back pocket.

Looking in his eyes my hand stopped mid-air. The ground blow me started to crack but all I did was looked in the eyes of the one standing in front of me. Walking forward once again I moved his hands out of the way and began to dry up the blood.

" I'm sorry " I heard my self say still looking into the eyes of the sexy man before me.

" Jacob " he said holding out a hand.

" Destini " I said back smiling. " And who are these handsome man with you " I said in a playful tone.

" I like her already" one of them said " Quil " he finished giving me a hug. Laughing a hugged him back.

After all the boys introduced them self and we told one another things bout ourselves they deemed me as their big little sister. Seeing as how I was older but smaller than everyone here.

I finally broke eye contact when I heard a car pulling into my drive way.

" You okay babe " a voice said

_**OKAY ! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW IT WOULD TURN OUT. SO WHO WAS IT IN THE CAR AND WHO WERE THEY CALLING BABY ? IS IT A LOVE TRIANGLE ? REVIEW AND YOU SHALL FIND OUT !**_

_**3 LOVE MUCH , DESTINI _**_


	2. The Secret

**DESTINI**_** NOTE :**_

_**OKAY THE FIRST CHAPTER WENT KINDA WELL SO IM COMING WITH CHAPTER 2 THAT I PROMIS WILL BE LONGER. AFTER YOU READ PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORIE. IT WOULD BE GREATLY LIKED IF YOU DID. THANK YOU . NOW ON WITH THE STORIE ! BELIEVE IT !**_

************************DESTINI POV********************

_Oh shit_ I thought when I seen Marcus walking down the drive way.

If you don't know Marcus is my boyfriend... And your going to learn why I say oh shit later.

I freeze when the look in his eyes.

" Marcus I can explain" I say quickly ignoring the weird looks my new friends where giving me.

" Bae you dont have to explain anything, what are you talking about?" he said wrapping his hand around my waist making me flinch at how tight it was.

Looking up at my new friends I could see them looking at us as if they knew. Feeling a squeeze on my waist once again I knew tha Marcus wanted them to leave.

" I'm so sorry, you all have to go. " I said felling tears well up in my eyes.

Looking at Jacob I could see him narrowing his eyes as he went to take a step forward. Sam held up a hand stopping him before he could get to me, stopping him mid-step.

" See you later Des." Quil, Embry, and Seth all said in sad voices.

Felling a tear fall down my cheek I tried my best to smile and wave. Before I could say anything Marcus was pulling me towards the house.

" ...im sorry" I whispered to myself more than anyone.

*************************JACOB POV***************

" Dude somethings not right." embry told Sam trying to get him to let me go.

" she started to cry..." Seth said in a small voice.

Feeling myself getting mad at all the things running through my head I began to shake.

_Whats wrong with my angel. _

_What if she gets hurt. _

_I'LL KILL HIM IF hE HURTS HER. _

_Why was she crying? _

_What can I do to help? _I hear different voices say.

It was then I realized that I had fazed.

_Dude did you smell the fear coming from her? _Quil commented.

Before anyone could respond we heard a bone crushing scream.

********************DESTINI POV****************

_Think Destini. Say something so he wont hurt us _I heard the voice in my head say.

"... I wasnt doing anything Marcus." I say.

Getting up from his seat he walked towards me with a crazed look on his face.

"Destini." Marcus snarled in my face.

"Please, Mark, don't. I didn't do anything I swear." I said, scared holding my hands out in front of me.

Marcus came up to me and gripped my arms and started shaking me.

"STOP!" I cried out and he shook me harder.

Back and forwards so hard I could fell the whiplash developing in my neck.

"Are you cheating on me?" he growled.

"NO! Who would I cheat on you with? Why would I, I love you." I try my best to say but it was hard to get my words out being shaken like a rage doll.

"One of those boys outside." He slapped my face. "Your ex." Another slap. "Hell your big enuf a whore that I would say your own father." Two slaps.

"NO!" I screeched.

He grabbed my hair and pulled. I screamed out in agony. His hand moved from my hair to grip my jaw. He kissed me roughly and smacked my head against the table next to us.

"Bitch shut the fuck up." he growled in my ear.

I heard what sounded like a door being kicked down but I cant be sure because

I blacked out.

**********************JACOB POV**************

Kicking the door down I almost fazed on the spot at the events happing before me.

" SON OF A BITCH GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SOUL MATE!" I roared out in a voice that scared even me.

I jumped on the piece of shit's back and threw him to the wall. Walking towards him I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Take her to Emily's. Well take care of here." Sam tells me in a voice that held something I have never heard it before.

_Fear? Why is he scared? Where's my imprint. _I said in my head as I walked towards the direction of the front room.

Laying on the table was Destini. She looked like she was passed out so I picked her up and walked towards the door.

Felling myself warm inside when she leaned into my embrace.

Outside of the house I smiled when I heard Marcus scream. Walking through the forest I could smell blood. Looking down I now saw why Sam himself was scared.

On the sun-kissed skin of my imprint where hand marks that had been so tight they drew blood. I could feel the need to faze running down my spin and threw out my body at the sight.

As is she could fell my anger she knotted her eye brows and rubbed my arm. Her movements calmed me to the point where I stopped shaking and my vision cleared.

_she is so beautiful. I wont let anyone hurt you again_ I told myself in my head.

Seeing a glow I looked at my imprint.

_wtf ? Is she glowing_ I said in my head.

"GET BACK JACOB!" I hear Sam yell behind me.

Laying my imprint on the forst floor I watched as the glowing spread over her body and got brighter.

" Holly shit dude." I heard Paul say.

The once blue light around Destini turned a dark red and looked like flames engulfed her body. The fire started to grow brighter and what happened made even the wolfs back away in fear.

**DESTINI NOTE : **

**SO WHAT HAPPEND ? WHAT DID THEY DO WITH MARCUS ? WHAT ABOUT THE WEIRD FOOT PRINT TATTOO ON DESTINI'S CHEST ? **

**ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT S TO REVIEW. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE !**


	3. Imprints

**OKAY THIS IS CHAPTER 3. **

**S/O TO MY BETA X-WelshAngel-X .**

**GO CHECK OUT HER PROFILE AND GO REVIEW HER STORIES, SHE IS A GREAT WRITER.**

**BUT FOR NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

***************Jacob POV****************

" Holy shit dude " Paul said.

_She's transforming _I screamed in my head.

" Not into one of us." I heard say so I must have spoken my thought.

" What the hell is that?" Quil said walking forward a little more to et a better look.

In front of us was my imprint only in a different form.

There was a red type of fire all over her body, from head to toe.

" Ok is it wrong that I still think she is hot?" Embry asked with a straight face.

Instead of her beautiful face there were three marks running down her cheeks going from side to side looking like whiskers. Her hands turned into claw like things with black finger nails. Her eyes developed black rings around them like she hasn't slept in days.

Looking at my imprint I couldn't believe what was happing before my eyes.

The fire grew brighter as in someone threw gasolene on her and she began to slowly levitate from the ground. Her hands and feet dangling like as if she was on a table that only supported her back. Her head thrown back with the red light coming from her mouth and eyes.

Growing brighter and brighter the fire exploded. Knocking the whole pack backwards from the force.

" ughhh..." most of the pack stated in their form of pain.

" HOLY MOTHER OF CHICK-FIL-A" I heard Jared yell.

Looking up I seen my imprint not floating but standing. Her head hung low as she was slitly bent forward. Rolling her neck around she stood up fully.

Locking eyes I was pulled into a world of just me and her. Our whole life flashed before my eyes.

**_Destini and I where at a concert of a couple named naruto and sasuke. Jumping around my imprint looked like she was having the time of her life. It where like the lyrics were made just for them. Looking on stage I seen the singer wink at us._**

_Do we know him? __**I thought. Looking at Destini she mouthed ' dont you just love my cousin' smiling.**_

_**Jumping with her I started to listen to the lyrics the couple on stage where singing.**_

**_you never know when you're gonna meet someone and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_**

**_you're just walking around then suddenly everything that you thought that you knew above love is gone  
you find out it's all been wrong all my scars, don't seem to matter anymore coz they lead me here to you  
_**

**_Turning towards Destini I picked waved a hand in front of her face to get her attition._**

**_i know it's gonna take some time but I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind this might end up like it should I'm gonna say what i need to say and hope to god that it don't scare you away don't want to be misunderstood but I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good  
_**

**_Kneeling down I pulled something from my back pocket._**

**_everyone knows life has its ups and downsone day you're on top of world and one day you're the clown  
well i've been both enough to know that you don't wanna get in the way when its working out the way that it is right now you see my heart;_**

**_Opening the case I looked her in her tearing up eyes and smiled._**

**_ I wear it on my sleeve coz I just can't hide it anymore I know it's gonna take some time but I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_**

**_" I know we only been dating for a few months but I love you"_**

**_this might end up like it should I'm gonna say what I need to say and hope to god that it don't scare you away don't want to be misunderstood but I'm starting to believe that this could be the start  
_**

**_" Will you marry me?"_**

**_coz i don't know where its goin' there's a part of me that loves not knowin' just don't let it end before we begin you never know when you're gonna meet someone don't wanna be misunderstood but _****_I'm starting to believe that this could be the start  
coz _**

**_She nodded her head crying and I picked her up and spun her around._**

**_i don't know where its goin' there's a part of me that loves not knowin'just don't let it end before we begin you never know when you're gonna meet someone and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
_**

**_Kissing her she whispered " I love you more."_**

**_I know it's gonna take some time but I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind this might end up like it should I'm gonna say what I need to say and hope to god that it don't scare you away don't want to be misunderstood but I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_**

**_" Thank you all for coming. I would like to shout out my baby cousin and her new husband in the front row. Congrats Jacob and Desini." the black-haired raven on stage said before A kid ran from back stage and jumped on his back._**

Snapping out of the trance I walked to my imprint. Wraping my hands around her waist I kissed her.

The fire died down around the woman in my grip I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

_**DESTINI NOTE**_** :**

_**AWWWWWWWW ! IF YOU READ MY SASUKE AND NARUTO FANFIC YOU WILL SEE THE CROSS REFRANCE. YES THE RED HEAD IN THIS STORIE AND SASUKE ARE RELATED. REVIEW BOTH STORIES PLEASE. LOVE MUCH, DESTINI_**_


	4. History

**_Okay. NEXT CHAPTER IS A GOO ! THIS CHAPTER IS FROM HOW ME AND MY BOYFRIEND WERE YESTERDAY!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!_**

Snapping out of the trance I walked to my imprint. Wraping my hands around her waist I kissed her.

The fire died down around the woman in my grip I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

Pulling her close to me I kissed Destini in till I felt my lungs ach from the lack of air.

" Never leave me. " I hear her say before I felt her slump against me out cold. Feeling myself start to panic I looked at Sam for help.

" She just passed out. She's okay... I think. Lets take her to Emily's. " He said looking at the girl who was now in my arms bridle style.

_So she's the one? The one im going to live love ever after with? _Goes through my head as I walk through the forest looking down in the face of my fallen angel.

Feeling her shift I smile when she grips my shirt and leans closer. Seeing Emily and Sam's house just ahead I wait and walk in behind Sam as he opens the door. The pack and I walk threw the door and I layed Destini on the couch I stood back and looked her over.

Her red hair had an orange type of glow and her light skin was a color that I could only describe as peach. Her stomach was toned as if she was a gymnast or cheerleader and her waist and hips where perfect.

_And her eyes.. They were pools of gre- WAIT her eyes. Shes awake _My mind yelled.

" Wha..What happend? " She asked holding her head.

" Thats what we want to know. " Sam said from behind me coming into the room with Emily.

Her eyes went wide then her face went blank. " What all did you see? " she said slowly.

" You where glowing red and it looked like you where on fire. " I said sitting beside her.

She took a deep breath then began to speak.

" I saw this shadow head on for the first time in around May of 2009. I was being homeschooled at the time because I found it impossible to put on a happy face and go to school like everything was perfectly normal, and I had a habit of finishing my schoolwork early in the day and spending the rest of the day just hanging around the house. It was maybe one in the afternoon, and I was in my room reading, actually feeling pretty good. Quite suddenly, for no reason at all, that good mood drained away from me. I felt almost on the verge of tears, I felt a feeling of absolute terror for no reason at all, so overwhelming that I felt physically sick. I put my book down on my lap, unable to focus. Head on, at the foot of my bed, I saw the source of my despair. It was dark, it was humanoid in shape, and it was tall enough that its head just about touched the ceiling. It appeared to be hooded, and had glowing red eyes with no other features. I sort of squinted, thought maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, maybe it was just a shadow reflecting from my window; but it was there, standing like some strange three-dimensional shadow at the foot of my bed.

I hid under my covers like a scared five-year-old. I'm not even going to try to pretend that I stood my ground; I was terrified. At that moment, I was five-years-old again, a five-year-old that had just seen the boogeyman but had no parents to call into her room to make it go away. The strange alteration of my feelings connected with its appearance, my first thought was that this had to be demonic - there was no way that it could have been the spirit of a human.

I didn't stay under my covers for long. Where I live, it's so warm by the middle of May that you hardly want to sleep under covers; they're just sort of there for decoration. I very slowly peeked out from under them, saw it was gone, and got out of my room. I grabbed one of my guitars from the computer room and darted outside. I waited for my step-dad to call on his way home from work and didn't go back inside until then, at around six o'clock, five hours later. It luckily wasn't that humid outside that day, but I don't think I would have cared either way.

I saw him again on various other occasions, but never that close up, normally as a two-dimensional shadow against the wall, at my closet door across from the foot of my bed; the only time I can recall seeing him three-dimensional again was during a trip to the lake with my brother and a few of our friends one night I was sitting on the beach stargazing, when I happened to glance off to the side and spot the shadow person standing on the rocks to the side of our swimming hole. No one else saw him, or if they did they certainly didn't mention it, but he stayed there the entire time we were there. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me until I watched him walk up the rocks as we were leaving.

He always talked about giving me a gift that would make life better and that could make me more happy. So I told him to give it to me. For days my body felt like it was being beaten and lite on fire but I felt myself grow stronger and stronger. By the end of the week I could heal in minutes and I had the strength that was of the in human. I later found out that my people came from the Shadow Stalker and it was in my blood. My power is to control the feeling around me and use it to my advantage.

I later told my mother about what hade happened and she took me to the local healer, my grandmother. My grandmother said I had the gifts from god and that I should use my power to help my village. I listen to her and she called the Shadow man and the spirits from all around to increase my power. But the Shadow Stalker wanted me to hisself. He killed my whole village and took me for himself.

He killed my sister who was pregnant with my nephew and later on that night I got a tattoo of what have been his foot print across my chest. By me getting this it reminded me of what I never would let happen again. Its not as bad as it could of been because I can visit my family in the spirit world and talk to them as I please. That apart of my power, I can talk to the dead. The only bad side to this is that when I get mad I turn into the Shadow Stalker himself and I try to kill everything in my path. Over the years I learned to control me so-called gift, but if I get hurt or highly upset my power takes over and I do not have control. "

The whole time she was talking I felt my eyes and the eyes of the people around me widen.

" You can talk to the dead? " Embry asked leaning towards Destini in interest.

" Yes. " She said still looking at her hands that was in her lap.

After a few minutes she had a pained look come across her face. Before I could ask what was wrong she turned to me and asked me a question.

" Jacob... Who is Sarah? " She asked in a small voice.

Feeling my eyes go wider I pulled her towards me.

" What about her? " I yell in her face

Seeing a scared look come across her face I tried to contain myself. Letting her go I rubbed where I grabbed her and tried apologized.

" Thats my mother. " I said wanting to know more about how she knew about my mother.

" She said... She told me to tell you that she is proud that you found something called in Imprint and to tell Billy that she will strangle him if he keeps sneaking cookies before bed. She says she loves you and that she will always be with you. That it's not your fault. " Destini said with a smile on her face.

Feeling my eyes water I pulled Destini again. Only this time in a hug.


End file.
